


Moral Of The Story——話の教訓——

by Nelyo3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consent Issues, Crossdressing, Genderswap, M/M, talking mpreg
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelyo3/pseuds/Nelyo3
Summary: astolatさんの"Moral Of The Story"の日本語訳です。アスガルドの神々についてあなたが決して知りたいと思わなかったことを、誰かがうっかり尋ねてしまったこと。





	Moral Of The Story——話の教訓——

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moral Of The Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/440514) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 

> Dub-Con（Dubious Consent 双方の同意の下に行われたとは言いがたい性的行為）・異種族間の性交・兄弟間の性交・女装・魔術による性別転換（ソー）があります。また『スリュムの歌』に則り、ムジョルニアの表記はミョルニルとなっています。  
【カップリングがいろいろなのでご注意ください】  
巨人スリュム×ソー受からのソーロキ、そして後半ロキ×女性化ソーからのソーロキそしてロキソー。

Moral Of The Story by astolat

「ラスベガスへ行こうじゃないか」と、トニーが言った。

幾人かのアベンジャーズが半信半疑で彼を見た。ソーは、彼と同じぐらいその引き合いに戸惑っているらしいスティーブと視線を交わした。「おい、いいじゃないか、みんな」スタークは二人の方に手を振った。「彼ら、行ったことがないんだぞ！」

「そのヴェガスとはなんなのだ？」と、ソーは聞いた。

「イイトコだよ」と、トニーが言った。「大人のためのディズニーランドってとこだ」それはあまり役立つ情報ではない、だが彼は話し続けた。「ジェットに乗って、ディナータイムには着いてるさ、何杯かやって、ギャンブル席についてさ——」

「たぶん僕は遠慮しとくよ」と、スティーブ・ロジャースが言ったが、ソーはパッと顔を明るくした。

「ああ！」と、彼は言った。「お前は大騒ぎへ行こうというのだな！」

トニーは彼を指さした。「大騒ぎ。そうそれだよ。萎えさせるなよ、キャップ。すこしばかり大騒ぎするのはあんたにいいと思うぞ。あんたの霜取りの仕上げをしてくれるだろうよ」

「ここでおまえ達が楽しみのために何をするのだろうと、俺は不思議に思うていた」と、ソーが言った。彼はスティーブの肩を叩いた。「まったく、おまえは来るべきだ！ 戦士がこのおまえたちのテレビジョンとやらの前に延々と座って休眠しているのはよくない。あれはいささか興味深いが、だがそこには肉もなければ、味わうべき本当の肉汁もない」

「ほうらな、神様が僕に同意してるんだ」と、トニーが言った。「ソー、君はきっとヴェガスを気に入るよ。最後に僕があそこに行った時には、６人のスーパーモデルとイタチザメがいるプールの中でマセラッティに乗っていたんだ。ありゃ君向けの街だよ」

「俺が最後にヴェガスにいた時は、花火の箱を背中に括り付けて30階の窓から飛び出す羽目になったよ」と、回想するような口調でクリント・バートンが言った。

「最後にラスヴェガスにいた時、私は３人殺したわ」と、ナターシャが言った。

「いかにも良き場所のようだな」と、喜ばしげにソーが言い、沈黙がそれに続いた。

「ジャーヴィス、ジェットを呼んでくれ」と、トニーが言った。「アスガルドじゃうんと大騒ぎをするんだろ、ソー？」

「まさしく、」と、ソーが言った。「ここ数年はそうでもないが、父上が俺の肩に責務をさらに重く置かれるのでな、だが——」彼は切ない胸の痛みを感じた、「——我が若き日々には、ロキと俺は共に冒険に乗り出し、より荒っぽい王国で吉運を釣ろうとしたものだ」

「ヘンだな、」と、トニーが言った。「僕には、ロキはパーティマニアってイメージはそんなにないんだが」

ソーは笑った、だが少し寂しげに。「お前が幸福だったころの弟を知っていたなら、」と、彼は言った。「お前はそうは言わなかったろう。彼はもっとも快活な仲間であった」彼は周囲の顔に浮かぶ疑いを見て取った。「俺は真実を話している。さあ、ここに我らが共にした冒険の話を物語ろうか？」

「おお、こりゃ聞かなくちゃな」と、トニー・スタークが言った。「誰かビールいるやつは？」

「よくあることだが、」みなのグラスが満たされたとき、ソーは語り始めた、「我らの大騒ぎはムスペルヘイム北方、巨人たちと悪魔たちが居所とするゲーム地獄で始まった。６昼夜にわたって我らは陽気に過ごした、そして俺はその朝、勝利に興奮して起き上がった、その前夜、千重量の黄金の首飾りを得て終わったのだから、それはかかる粗野な土地たるストーム・ジャイアントの王、その名もスリュムというが、奴からルーン投げで勝ち取ったものだ」

***

スリュムが奴の負け分を取り戻そうと俺を宿に探し求めてきた時、俺はエールの樽と炙った鳥でようやっと再び元気づいたところであった、そして奴は賭けとしてニベリンの偉大な宝物を差し出してきた。幸運が俺に味方していたこと確かであり、俺は同意した、そして最初は俺の側のテーブルはどんどん重くなった。だがそれから気まぐれな運が河岸を転じ、俺の目の前で少しずつスリュムが宝物をかき集めだし、ついに俺は自分の勝ち分だけでなく、財布に残っているものすべてを失うに至った。

俺の賭け分がしだいに消えていくにつれ、賭けを引くようロキは喫急の助言を俺の耳に囁いたが、スリュムがテーブルの向こうからニヤニヤ笑って俺を煽っているからには、俺は愚かにも耳を貸さなかった、そして酒は素早くそして甘くなってきた。そして、遂にすべてが失われた。俺のポケットは空になり、俺の頭はミードでぐるぐる回っていた。スリュムは笑い声をとどろかせ、言った。「さて、小さな王子様、もしお前にこれ以上賭けるものがないのならば、最後に勝者となったのはわしのようだな。オーディンがお前をたいそう短い綱に繋いでいるとは哀れよのう」

ロキは俺の目の中にある激怒を見て取り、俺の腕をつかんだ。だが憤怒と愚かさから俺は彼の腕を振り払い、ミョルニルそのものをテーブルの上に置き、全てに全てを賭けて、俺はスリュムに最後の一投を要求した。

まことに喜んで、スリュムはカップを取り上げて投げた。それから俺の番になった、だが俺がダイスを投げた時、突然、俺は自分がなしたことを考え、恐怖が俺を捉えた。ダイスが3と6を見せて落ち着く前にすでに、俺は凶運が俺の上に来ったことを知っていた。

ミョルニルが巨人の手で取り上げられ運ばれていくのを見ている我が状態は、まさしく実に哀れなものであった、そしてロキが我らの部屋に俺を引きずっていくまで、俺は呆然と座っていた。そこで俺の知恵は遅かりしとはいえ戻ってまいった。そして俺は弟を両手で鷲掴みにし、俺の愚かさを救う手伝いをしてくれるよう彼に要求したのだ。

ロキは最初は俺を拒絶しようとした。スリュムの堅固な城砦からミョルニルを取り戻すすべはなかった、偉大な戦部隊を率いて宝物庫に戦い入る以外には、そしてそのような部隊を放てるのは我が父のみであった。あるいはそう、弟は抗議した、だがオーディンが俺に与えし偉大な武器を、俺がどれほど無頓着に扱ったかを知れば、父上はスリュム以上に、これを最後と俺からミョルニルを取り上げてしまうだろうと俺には分かっていた、そして俺はそのように武器を解かれまた恥をかかされることの両方に耐えられなかった。俺は弟の慈悲に身を投じ、もし今俺を助けてくれるならば、俺は以降、決してお前の助言を無視しないと誓った。

ロキは鼻で笑った。「そのような約束がどれほど長続きするものか、私は知っている」と、弟は言った。「だがその誓い貰っておこう、もしあんたが私の助けを欲するなら、我らがミョルニルを取り戻し安全にスリュムの城砦から出るまで、あんたは私の言うとおりにするのだぞ。たとえ何があろうと。そしてあんたは覚悟しておいた方がいいぞ、兄上、なぜなら私の差配をあんたは気に入らないだろうからな」

俺は易々と誓い、そしてまさしく、俺は彼の同意をどうにか取り付けるのにやっと間に合ったのだ。我らが取引を封じ、城砦に忍び込みその危険を密偵する間もなく、スリュムはミョルニルの身代を要求するために我が父の宮廷に使者を送っていた。ロキは魔術でその使者を遮ったが、その一報はまことに恐るべきものであった。スリュムの代価は、レディ・フレイヤの手、奴が己の宝物庫にハンマーを捧げる前に、アスガルドの女性たちの中で最も美しいと考えられていた御方の手をというのだ。

俺は絶望した。俺が愚かにもハンマーと引き換えに彼女を巨人に引き渡すと提案でもしようものならば、フレイヤがなんと言うかを俺は完璧によく分かっていたからだ。我が母が何を言うであろうかは言うに及ばず。

「さて、兄上、」と、ロキが言った。「すまぬが、我らはもう少し創造的でなければならないようだな」

***

「それは、もちろん、」と、ソーは続けた、「俺が綺麗にヒゲを剃り、乙女のスカートを一着に及んで、スリュムの花嫁として差し出されることであった」

スティーブ・ロジャースはちょうどカップを口に運んでいるところだった。彼はカップの中に吹きだし、咳込んだ。「うむ、なんだって？」

トニーは鼻で笑った。「君、冗談言ってるんだろ？」

ソーはいったん止まった。「いや？」と、彼は言った、戸惑って。

「君——」トニーは言葉を止めた。「ソー、悪気はないんだが、だけど君、その。君はホントに女性のようには見えないぞ」

「ああ、だがお前は、俺が巨人に向かって差し出されていたのを忘れている」にっこりと笑いながら、ソーが言った。「俺がうけあう、スターク、スリュムにとって俺は可愛らしい一口に過ぎなかったのだ、それにもちろんロキが俺にヴェールをかぶせた、結婚式に向かう生娘に相応しくな」

「……そっか」と、トニーがいい、ソーは話をつづけた。

***

俺と同じような装いをしたロキは、愉快さを隠すために小さな花束を顔の前で握りしめていた。我らは二人きり武装もせずに数十人のストーム・ジャイアンツを背にして立っていたのだが、にもかかわらず、彼の気まぐれと企みに俺が屈するを余儀なくされているのは弟をたいそう喜ばせた。俺はヴェールの下から彼を睨み、並んで席に着いたスリュムがずうずうしくも俺の太腿に手を置いた時にはもっと睨んだものだ。弟は城砦の中へ入り込む道を勝ち取ったとは言え、ロキは思いやりのある付添ではなかった。

少なくとも結婚の宴は実に華々しいものだった。俺の激怒にもかかわらず、ロキの企みの成功は、泥酔状態の俺が自分のやってしまったことをを悟って以来、俺の腹の中に住んでいた恐怖の結び目を解き放ったのだ。これまでのところ、すべては弟のプラン通りに行っていた。我らは確かに、全ての門と衛士を通り抜けて城砦の内にあり、そしてミョルニルはもうこの手からそう遠くはなかった。俺は我が威厳以外のすべてにおいてロキを信頼していた。俺はすぐにも我がハンマーが俺の手に入るものと信じていたから、それで俺は２週間分の空腹をもって食べ物と飲み物の上に伏したのだ。

ロキが俺に自分を抑えよと肘をくらわしつつ、俺の大食いの言い訳をしているのを聞いていたが、俺は皿が空になり、俺の食欲が満たされるまでたいして気にはしてなかった。それから、ミョルニルの上でハンドファスティングをしてはどうかと弟が示唆するのに息を詰めて希望を抱いていたのだが、ずいぶんきこしめしているというのにスリュムはハンマーをそう簡単には持ち出さないほど疑り深かったのだ。「わしがハンマーを渡した暁には、」と、奴は言った。「おそらく麗しのフレイヤは約束を違えるつもりだろう。いまのところ、彼女は俺にチラリとも顔を見せなんだ。いや、わしはまず花嫁をいただくぞ。それから、ソーのマイティ・ハンマーを戻そうぞ」

俺はヴェールの下で歯噛みしたかもしれぬ。もしスリュムがすぐにもミョルニルを持ち出さなければ、我らの偽装は間違いなく晒されることになるだろうし、なれば勝利のチャンスはなくなるからだ。ロキと俺が力を合わせてさえ、俺の手にハンマー無くして、二人だけではこの多数を圧することはかなわぬ。俺は弟に向かって訴える眼差しを投げかけた、そして彼の目の中で水銀のごとき機知が回っているのを見たのだ。

「だが結局のところ、高貴なるスリュムよ、」と、ロキは素早く言った。「レディ・フレイヤもまた同じ危険に直面されるのですよ。もしあなたがハンマーの約束だけをして、そして彼女の好意を楽しまれたあとに彼女を退け、宝物の償還に別のレディを宮廷に要求されたらどうなりましょう？ おそらく、我らは——」と、彼は付け加えて、「契約を締結しなければなりません」そして悪戯の不敬な光が彼の顔に現れ出でたのに、俺の嫌な予感はふくれあがった。俺に代わってロキはいったい何を約束しようというのだ？

だが俺の警戒は遅すぎた。黙々と憤慨している俺の目の前で、ロキは腕を振ってテーブルを片付けた。「レディの下方入り口を今ここで楽しまれますか、あなたの一党を証人として——」

***

「ちょっと待った」トニー・スタークが再びさえぎった。

「うん？」と、ソーが言った。

トニーが口を開き、しかし何も言わなかった。二度目には彼は何か言いそうだった、そしてやはりなんの言葉も出てこなかった。ソーは辛抱強く待っていた。

「あんたは、ロキがテーブルの上であんたの裏口をやれってスリュムに言った、と言ってるのか」遂にクリント・バートンが、奇妙に単調な声音で言った。

「ああ、それが適切な用語か？」と、ソーは言って、それから修正した。

***

「レディの裏口を今なさるといい、あなたの一党を証人として」と、ロキは言った。「手続きは順守されます。貴殿は彼女の顔を見てはならず、また服を脱がせてもなりません、そして彼女は処女のままでいることとします。ですが、それにもかかわらず、栄えあるフレイヤが貴殿と本当に婚姻するつもりなくば、このような特権を許すはずがないと貴殿にも想像がつくでしょう。それから貴殿はハンマーを渡し、それから契を交わし、そしてそれが終わったなら、貴殿は花嫁の美しい顔を見つめ、ついに彼女の処女を頂くことでしょう。

「必ずやこれは十分に公平なはず。この取り決めに同意はなさいませんか、偉大なるスリュムよ？ わたくしは我がレディ・フレイヤに訊ねる必要はございません、なぜなら彼女のもっともかよわき肉でさえ貴殿の所有に屈したいとの一心で震えているのが見て取れるからでございます」

弟は俺が、彼のその信用ならない首をひねりつぶしてやりたいという欲求に震えているのを見たのだ、そして弟の目に光る面白がった悪意によれば、弟もそれを知っていた。だがスリュムは酔うて欲情に愚かになっており、そして提案は奴を非常に満足させた。彼は笑い声をとどろかせ、立ち上がって言った、「わしは心から同意するぞ、アスガルド人よ！ 我がレディ・フレイヤ、すぐにそなたの新しい殿かつ主君を楽しむ準備をなされよ」

***

「オーケイ、いやホントに、ちょっと待った」と、トニー・スタークが再び言った。「ソー、頼むからこの話は最後にはちゃんとうまく納まるって言ってくれ」

「もちろんだ、」と、いくらか驚いて、ソーは言った。彼は腰からミョルニルを持ち上げた。「目の前のこのハンマーがお前には見えぬのか？」

「よかった、」と、トニーが言った。「ちょっと確認しただけだ。その、どうも向かってる方向が——あんまりハッピーじゃない方向かなって気がしたもんで」

「いや、恐れるにあたらず」と、ソーは言った。彼はスタークの懸念を面白がらずにはいられなかった、もっとも彼の語りがこれほど中断されないほうを好んだが。「なんとなれば、スリュムはこの構想を推測せず、だがロキの欺瞞をすっかり呑み込んで、ギョッとしている俺の目の下に奴の男根を引き出したのだ——」

***

スリュムは巨人の間でさえ標準とは言い難く、身の丈は１２フィート近くもあり、奴が俺に串ざそうとしている剣は、頑丈な樫の棍棒なみに厚く、その長さは俺の前腕ほどもあった。俺は憤怒の目でロキを見やり、そして輝く瞳に笑いを隠した弟は手で俺を掴んで俺を椅子から引き上げた。

賢明にも、弟は俺に何も言わなんだ。もし一言でも言っていたなら、俺はきっと彼を締上げて目論見のすべてを台無しにしていたことだろう。その代わりに、弟は黙ったまま巨人の目前でテーブルの上に俺の体を二つ折りにさせ、そしてスリュムが使うあの小さな入り口だけを露出させるよう慎重に俺の衣服を整え、そのあいだなにもできず従うほかないと分かっている俺は、彼の手の下でかっかと煮えくり返っていた。「貴殿が我がレディにその強大な武器を使われる際は、偉大なるスリュムよ、優しくされなければなりませぬ。彼女はいまだ触れられたことはなく、そのような快楽には慣れておらぬのですから」

巨人の飢餓の前に、まるでさらなる宴の珍味のように露わにされて横たわり、俺はロキに復讐することを誓った。たとえ、このことが俺にミョルニルを取り戻させたとしても。といっても俺には別の方法を見出せなかったが、それはロキが他の方法を考え出せなかったという意味では全くないからだ。

「恐れるな、アスガルド人よ。わしは新しく見つけたメイドでさえ喜ばせる方法をよおく知っておる」と、スリュムが弟に答え、そして屈んでそのごわごわした赤いヒゲを生やした口を俺の穴に落とし、熱く濡れた大きな舌を差し入れた。奴が俺を徹底的になぶるあいだ、俺は不本意な唸り声を腕の中に押し殺し、それから召使が奴の命令でテーブルの上に持ってきた甘い油でぬめらせた巨大な2本の太い指を押し付けてきた。

***

ソーはいったん話しを止め、ビールで咽喉を潤し、こっそりと部屋の中を見回した。彼にとって大いに満足すべきことに、アベンジャーズはみな沈黙し、あたかも魔術師の芸術に見せられているかのように彼を見つめていた。そりゃ、彼は語り手としては弟ほどの才はないかもしれないが、このたびは、それほどひどくはないのではないかと、彼は思った。

「スリュムは空威張りをしていたのではなかった」と、彼は満喫しながら続けた。

***

奴は誤ることなき技で俺を苛み、それでテーブルと腹の間に挟まれた俺自身の男根も硬く膨れて疼いていた。俺は、テーブルの上に座り俺の頭を膝の上に抱いていたロキに新たな怒りの睨みをくれたが、慰めを与えるふりをして俺の髪を撫でながら、そのあいだ中、弟自身の男根も興奮に硬くなっているのを俺は頬の下に感じ取れた。

巨人は遂に俺に跨った。まったく急がず。奴の怪物のような男根は少しづつ俺の中へ入って来て、ついに奥深くまで埋められた。それから奴は俺がまるで奴の種馬の快楽のためのかわいい小さな雌馬かのように、俺の尻を褒める様にぽんぽんと叩き、俺は怒りと切迫感の入り混じった身震いをした。スリュムは再び笑い、その響きは俺の下腹まで響き伝わった、それから奴はまさしく俺を乗りこなした。各々の抽迭は奴の棹をすっかり引き出し、新たに油を塗りこめ、そして整然とまた安定して再び深く沈められるのだった。

奴はこのやり方で俺の抵抗を完全に打ちのめし、遂には俺が息を喘がせながら奴の下に横たわり、そして奴の男根は行き来し、俺のよく使い込まれた穴から滑らかに引き出された。「さあ今や、可愛い王女よ、」と、快楽に濁った声で、奴は言った、「そなたは男の全き力を知るであろう」

俺はすでに恥辱から身震いしていたのだが、と同時に興奮からもであった。依然、俺はスリュムの心臓を奴の胸から引き裂いてやりたかったのだが、その瞬間、欲情が俺を支配し、そして俺は我が体の満足以外の何も望んではいなかった。俺の下でロキの呼吸は速く、彼の指は俺の髪に絡みついていた。俺は彼のウエストをしっかりと掴んでいた。「少し待ってくださいな」と、ロキは言った、「我がレディの顔を隠し、ヴェールを持ち上げていくらかの空気を与えたいのです。わたくしは彼女の頬の熱を感じますし、さもなくば気を失ってしまうのではと恐れています」

「素早くな」と、スリュムが唸り声をあげ、そして押し広げられいましも使われんばかりの俺があえて話せるものならば、俺は奴と同調したであろう。ロキは自分の衣裳を整えて俺の頭を視界から隠し、そして衣裳の下でひそかに彼の硬く濡れた男根を俺の唇に押し付けた。俺はその長さほど口を開き、切迫と吸った。

***

スティーブ・ロジャースが一風変わった、ほとんど痛みを感じているような音を立てた。ソーは彼を見たが、スティーブのグラスはまだ空になっていなかった。だがせっかく話を止めたのだからと、彼はトニー・スタークのグラスを再び満たし、それからブルース・バナーと自分自身にも注いだ。物語りとはまこと喉の乾く作業である。

「どこまで話したかな？」と、彼はひとりごちた。

「ロキのナニを吸っている、」と、クリントが、さきほどよりさらに単調な声で言った。

「ああ、そうだ」と、ソーは言った。

***

「さあ、強大なるスリュムよ、」と、ロキが、若干不安定な声で言い、そして巨人を俺の上に解き放った。

もし俺がせんだって乗りこなされたと思っていたならば、今や俺はその考えを捨て去っていた。スリュムはその言葉に忠実であった。奴の強大な男根は堂々たる荒々しき速さで俺の深みに突き込まれ、それから奴は素早い短い野蛮な抽迭で俺に盛り始めた。俺はロキの男根の周りで呻き、スリュムの巧みな攻撃の下で身を捩った、俺の腰は奴の力強い手の囚人であり、彼の快楽のために叶う場所に俺を留めていた。

奴の友人たちが歓声を上げ励まし挑発する中、奴は俺を長いあいだ使った。三度、奴がとうとう頂点に達したと俺は思ったが、しかし奴はそのたびに動きを止め、そのあいだ奴の男根の太い亀頭が俺の中に収まっていた、そうして奴は快楽の終わりを繰り延べ、また再開するのであった。ロキにはそのような忍耐はなかった。そのような一時停止の度に弟は俺の口中に精を放ち、その度に彼のスカートが証拠で染まらぬよう俺は飲みこまざるを得なかった。そしてスリュムが先へ先へと続ける中、弟は俺の舌と俺の叫びにまた勃ち上がるのであった。

遂に最終の絶頂が訪れた。スリュムが掴んでいた俺の尻を持ち上げたので、俺の脚は宙に浮き、奴の手の中でさらに無力になった。奴はこれを最後と突き入れながら俺を力強く奴の男根へと引き戻し、さらにさらに深く作用させた、そして奴がその精力の完全な奔流を解き放ち、俺は大声を上げた。俺は奴の精の熱い噴出が溢れるのを感じ、悦びと欲求不満が入り混じって思わず泣くところであった。俺自身の必死で飢えた男根は空に浮いて、快方を求めて疼いていた、なぜなら奴は、この間ずっと俺の唯一の直截な救済だったテーブルへの圧から俺を持ち上げてしまったのだから。

ロキはこれを最後と俺の中に果てた。俺が彼を綺麗に舐めているあいだ、彼は言った、その声は僅かに揺らいでいるだけだった。「おお、絢爛なるスリュムよ。もしそなたが我がレディの乙女の方をそれほどに所有したならば、彼女は今この時にも必ずやそなたの子で腹を膨らませていたでしょう。彼女に対するあなたの支配の力で、彼女の全身が震えているのをわたくしは感じ取れます。すぐさまミョルニルを召されよ、そしてもっと酒を。そなたの肝要なエネルギーを迅速に回復し、誓約を立てなされ、ならばそなたは再び彼女を直ちに得られましょう」

「ユグドラシルにかけて、」息を荒げながら、スリュムが言った。「侍女よ、あんたは気高い参事じゃ。わしがあんたのレディを全幅に楽しんだ後には、あんたも迎えようぞ。あんたは欲情にかけては実に熱い魂を持っておる」

ロキが俺の下で身を震わせるのを俺は感じた、それが乗り気であるからなのかそれとも可笑しみからなのか俺にはさっぱり分からなかったが。半ば人事不省で弟の膝の上に横たわり、スリュムの熱い精が俺の腿を流れ落ちているその瞬間、俺はそのふりをしていた乙女そのものであった、主君の手に届けられ徹底的に奪われ、我が乙女の処女を差し出す用意が、あたかも単に付け足しのようであった。ロキの提案した計画は作りごとではなく我が運命のようであった。間違いなく俺はこの夜を婚姻の寝台で過ごし、夫の欲望のすべてに屈するであろう。

ロキが優しく俺を立たせて、召使たちがハンマーを取りにやられたとき、俺はいまだ幻術に眩暈がしていた。ヴェールによる俺の隠蔽を直しながら、弟は俺に寄り添い、邪に囁いた。「なあ、兄上、私はミョルニルの力を借りて我ら二人を変身させることもできる。もしあんたがいましばらく滞在したいならば」

世界樹のどこか他の枝で、確かにスリュムは順繰りに俺たちを楽しんだだろう。そして奴が遂に眠りにおちた時には、寝台のやつのそばでロキは自分自身に姿を変え、愛らしい乙女姿の俺を抱き、よく使われ濡れた俺の両方の入り口を楽しみ、彼の下で俺は身を震わせうめき声を押し殺しただろう。そしてその別の枝の先では、俺は偉大な戦士たちと魔術師たちの母であり、スリュムの血統に現れたる後者は奴を困惑させただろう、そして奴に良く使える妻であり王妃をも。

だがこの枝では、俺は単にロキとスリュム双方への怒りを新たに燃やし、そしてついに、おお、ついに、ミョルニルが俺の手の下へと来ったのだ。俺は憤怒に笑い、頭上にミョルニルを振り上げて雷をこの手に呼び、それから我が肉の略奪者と奴の行為を目撃した者たちを弑したのだ。

それから俺は絹の衣裳を体から引き裂き、血に染まったテーブルの上にロキを仰向けに投げかけ、身をもがいて逃げようとする彼の胸の上にミョルニルを置いて動きを封じた。俺は飢えと怒りに燃え上がっていて、弟に優しくする用意はそれほどできていなかった、だが弟はまだ舌の自由を持っていた。弟は狡猾に「どうやら我らはあんたが、あんたの亡き夫と同じぐらい辣腕の愛人かどうか今から見なければならないようだな」と言って、それで俺は唸り声を上げて油に手を伸ばし、そして結局、弟の準備をするために口を使った。

にもかかわらず、俺が突き入れて体を一つにしたとき弟は素晴らしくきつかった。彼の中で俺の飢えは和らぎ、俺の怒りも素早く過ぎ去った、そして彼もまた長くはもがかず、だがすぐに完全な熱意をもって俺の動きに合わせ、俺がスリュムに対してそうであったように俺の抽迭の下でふしだらに喘いていた。「ロキ、」彼の上で動きながら俺は息を荒げた、「なんびとも決してこのことを知ってはならぬ——このことについてはいっさい——」

弟は唸り声を上げた。「そんな約束をした覚えはない、」と、彼は言った。「鳥たちでさえ、これほどに美味し話はゴシップにするだろうよ」

「ロキ！」

「我らは選択せねばな、」俺が強情に押し付けると彼は身もだえしながら言った。「私は勧める——アア——我らは性交については省くと」

「それから俺がどうやってミョルニルを失ったか」と、俺は警告するように言った。

「はい、はい」と、ロキは言った。「我らはみなに、スリュムがあんたを薬で眠らせてあんたから盗んだと告げよう」

「誰ひとりそんな話は信じんぞ！」と、俺は言った。「いったいどうやって奴がハンマーを持ち上げたと——」

「ソー、」と弟は言った、「皆がドレスのことを耳にするが早いか、誰も詳細について疑問を持ったりしない。さあ、兄上、もっと激しく——」

***

ソーは物語を、華麗な身振りで意気揚々とグラスを空にすることで終え、それからグラスを置いた。彼はかなり誇りに思っていた、特に分岐の部分については、なにしろその場で思いついたのだから。

彼は友人たちが沈黙しているのに少しばかり不安げに見まわした。スティーブ・ロジャーズは生気のない目を窓に向けていて、手の中のグラスの牛の乳は手つかずだ。そしてバートンは同じような瞬かぬ目でソーを真っ直ぐに見つめていて、バナーは口をギュッと引き結んだ表情をしていた。スタークはカウチに寝そべるように深く寄りかかり、天上に向かって瞑想しているような恰好をしていた。ナターシャは面白がっているような空気を漂わせていたが、それは風変りにも抑圧されたようなたちのものだった。

「だから、つまりな、」一瞬の後、あやふやな調子でソーが言った。「我らはかつては素晴らしい時を過ごしたのだ、疑いなくヴェガスで過ごすように輝かしくな。あれ以来ロキが変わってしまったことは解っているが、しかし——」

「いや、」と、クリントが言った、「いや、全然信じられるよ」そしてそれは親切なことだった。クリントはソーの友人の大部分よりもずっと、ロキの手によって悪用されたことに不平を言える立場なのだから。

また新たな沈黙が広がった。

「ソー、これは、えー、きみが僕たちに話したからには、僕たちを殺さなきゃならないとかそういうヤツか？」とー、トニーが言った。

「違う、我が友人達よ、勿論違う」秘匿についてたいそう大事にしてしまったことに気付いて、ソーが言った。「これは古い話だ。俺が成年に達するかどうかの頃で、あの頃の俺は高慢で愚かだったのだ、誰もが俺を笑うか、或いは俺のことを男としても偉大な戦士としても劣っているという子供らしい恐れを抱いていた。俺がまだどちらにも満たなかったことの確かなしるしだ。

「己の愚かさを隠すためにスリュムとその一党を殺したのは、我が流血への欲望を除けば今の俺の心を害する力はない。奴は不本意な女性を寝台へ連れ込もうとする野蛮な輩だった、そしてただその女性の美しさの評判ゆえに褒章のごとく欲するほどの愚か者であった。だが奴は残酷ではなかった、そして俺に快楽を与えるために力を尽くした。俺が愚かにもダイスで我が宝を失ったからといって、奴は死に値はしなかった」

彼は詫びるようにミョルニルをぽんぽんと叩いた。このハンマーは未熟な若者からでさえ、もっとよい尊敬に値した。「そして確かに、俺が受けた屈辱はその時の俺が値するよりも少なかったのだ、」と、彼は付け加えた、「なぜならロキは物語を紡ぐに巧妙であったし、それにそれからすぐに宮廷における新たな醜聞で話題を置き換えたのだから」そして指でハンマーの柄を辿りながら、彼は黙った。ロキもまた、より良い尊敬に値するのだと、彼は気付いたからだ。

トニーが口を開くまで、彼の友人たちもみな黙っていた。「ソー、がっかりさせて悪いんだが、ヴェガスはそんなじゃないんだ」

「どんな場所も同じにはなり得ぬ、」と、低い声で、ソーは言った。「今や弟が俺に冷たくなってしまったからには」  
  
そしてロキが冷たくならないわけがあるだろうか？ この物語は古く、それでいてなお馴染み深く、ある意味ソーを突然揺さぶった。彼は何度、ロキの警告に耳を貸さなかっただろう？ そして彼の先見の明が証明されたときには、彼に向かって助けるよう要求したことか？ そして何度、彼はロキの叡知に屈しなければならなかったために不満を滾らせ、そしてその後でロキのプライドを打ち砕く方法を見つけ、自分の卓越性を主張しただろうか？ あの最後の日でさえ、あのヨトゥンヘイムの氷原にいた時でさえ——

「すまぬが失礼させてもらう、」と、彼は突然言った。「やはり、俺は今日はヴェガスへは行かぬと思う」そう言ってカウチから立ち上がった。彼の胸は突然の嘆きに締め付けられ、そしてしばらくは仲間と同伴するには向かぬと彼には分かっていた。

彼はスタークが彼のために用意しておいてくれた部屋を探し求め、それからスタークタワーから彼自身のものではない世界を、それでいて彼を歓迎してくれた世界をじっと見つめた。ロキは遠く離れたどこかを彷徨っている。弟は、ソーが見る限り悪意を持ち名誉はほとんど持ち合わせてない新しい仲間を、折にふれ持っている。なのに弟は栄えある友愛とソーの傍らに戻るよりも、奴らの方を、そのちっぽけでつまらない陰謀に組するのを好んでいるのだ。ソーはそれを不思議に思い、そのことでロキに激怒さえしていた。

彼は寝台に腰を下ろし、ミョルニルを手に取ってじっと見おろした。もしハンマーが口をきけるものなら、ミョルニルは彼があんな目に合わせてことに彼を非難するだろうか？ もし傷つくだけの心を持ち合わせていれば、彼の元を去っただろうか？

彼の目はちくちくした。「お前を千回も失うたほうがよかった、」と、彼はハンマーに語り掛けた、「弟を失うよりは。弟ならばお前を取り戻す方法を教えてくれただろうに。ミョルニルよ、俺に弟を故郷へ連れ帰る方法を教えてはくれぬか？」

世界樹のどこか別の枝では、あるいはちょうどこの宵に、二人の若き日の冒険を物語るソーの横にロキが座り笑っていたかもしれない。弟は彼の背後の寝台に寝そべり、なにかたわいない魔法のトリックで自分自身を楽しませているかもしれない。ソーは目を閉じ、ほとんど自分自身を納得させるほど力を込めて、その分岐に居られればと願った。振り向けば、ロキがそこにいるだろう。

だが彼は永遠に目を閉じている訳にはいかなかった。彼が目を開けた時、そして振り向いた時、彼は独りだろう。親切とはいえ他人の中に独り、なぜなら彼は弟に、彼を憎むことを教えたからだ。

***

ソーは今や涙に暮れている、もちろん。感傷的なナンセンスだ。ロキは姿を隠している幻術の下で、魔法の糸であやとりをしながら目をくるりと回した。彼は最初、ソーが彼の名を繰り返し口にしているのを耳にした。それは単に兄が友人たちに語って聞かせていた物語だったのだが、だがそれは彼の名が言及されるたびにロキが苦心して作り上げたスパイ用の呪文を作動させずにはおかなかった、それでロキはとうとう諦めて、小さなハエとなって部屋へ忍び込み、物語の残りが語られるあいだソーの肩鎧の下に身をひそめていたのだった。

彼はスリュムのことなどすっかり忘れていた。この冒険はそもそもの最初から素晴らしく楽しいもので、ダイスゲームにソーを唆し、回を追うごとに兄が墓穴を掘るのを見守った。そのときロキは、ハンマーが兄に与えた偽りの不死身の保証にソーが自分自身を殺される羽目に陥る前に、オーディンを説得して兄からミョルニルを取り上げさせることを望んでいた。

それからもちろん、ソーは助けを求めて泣きごとを言い、そしてロキは彼の願いに抗することができなかった。もっとも彼が同じに自分自身の報復を充分に得てなかったというわけではない。ロキは寝台に体を伸ばし、その記憶を楽しんだ。ソーがあの実に巨大な男根を受け入れあまつさえ何から何までを愛していたこと、彼の男根を含んだまま娼婦のようにうめき声を上げたこと。ソー自身がその愉快に淫らな詳細の全てを憶えていたとはなんと素晴らしいことだろう。

そしてその後はさらに面白かった。戦闘の直後の、敵の血に浸っている時のソーほど壮大に熱血だったことはなく、そしてロキはナイスな激しいファックが好きだった。正直言って、彼は今すぐそれが欲しかった。今自分が姿を表しソーに今夜だけの秘密の休戦を申し出たら、それを手に入れられるだろうかと彼はぼんやりと考えた。おそらく、もし彼がソーに、それが彼を取り戻す方法だと告げるならば。

そうなるかもしれない、とロキは思った。それは確実に、ソーが彼と良好な関係を維持するために兄が繰り出す武器の中ではより手に負えない議論のひとつだった。寝所を共にするだけでなく、苛立たせ苦しませ、混乱に引き入れるのに、ロキを満足させるパートナーなど宇宙広しと言えど兄ほどの者はいないのだ。二人はもう５年ほども不倶戴天の敵で、そして離れているには長い時間であった。おそらくいまこそ寛容の時なのかもしれない。

彼は姿を隠している術を解き、身を乗り出してソーの肩をぐいと押した。「ノルン達にかけて、ぎゃあぎゃあ泣くのを止めろ」とロキは話し始め、ソーが跳びあがって彼に飛びつき寝台に押し倒したので、残りの言葉はソーの胸にくぐもってしまった。

「ロキ！」ほとんどすすり泣きながらソーは喘ぎ、そして彼にキスした。だがお湿りが多すぎるし、ロキが好むほどには熱がこもっていなかった。彼は苛立ちが募ってくるのを感じた、これはみなオーディンのせいだ。オーディンはソーを無力にして地球に投げ下ろしたが、その大部分が染みついてしまったのだ。おそらくソーをその気にさせるために、最初にロキがソーをファックするべきかもしれない。と、そう考えると、事実、それは実に素晴らしいアイディアのように聞こえた。

「あんたがスリュムのことをあれほど悦びを持っておぼえていたとは思ってもみなかった、兄上」兄の下でロキは喉を鳴らすように言った。ソーは顔を赤くした。

「俺を彼に引き渡すためにおまえは全力を尽くした」と言ったソーは苦情の意を込めて言おうとしていたらしいが、まったくそうは聞こえない、それから兄は突然頭を抱えていった、「いや、許してくれ、弟よ。俺がそもそもお前の助言を心に止めておいたならば、俺は奴に服従する必要などなかったろうに。俺はお前に対して不公平だったと——」

おお、なんと素晴らしい、今度は謝罪だ。「だがそうなると実に残念だったろう、」と、ロキは兄を遮って言った。「あんたのすてきな後ろがあの野蛮人の堂々たる男根によって拡げられファックされるのを見ているのがどれほど魅力的なことだったか知っているか？ 教えてくれ、兄上、真実彼のために脚を拡げる機会を取らなかったことを後悔しているか？」

ソーは口をあんぐりと開け、真紅で、そしてロキは笑った。「もし今日、我らがもう一度しなければならなかったとしたら、あんたは私に変身させてもらうだろうな、そうだろう？」と、彼は言った。

「いや、俺——俺はそのような——」と、喉を絞められたように、まったく説得力なくソーが言った、それからロキが体を入れ替えて彼の上でぐんと体を成長させると、彼は目を丸くした。12フィートとまではいかないが、なにしろそれには寝台が不便なまでに小さすぎるので、だがソーの体の上にさえのしかかれるほどの巨大さだ。

「手をミョルニルの上に置け」と、ロキは柔らかく、優しく言った。おお、もしソーが本当にそうしたなら、もし本当にソーが彼にそうさせてくれるなら——

ゆっくりとソーは手を伸ばし、柄に手を置いた。変身の魔法を召喚しソーの胸の上にルーンを描きながら、ロキは興奮のあまり身震いしていた。彼がそれを行ったときにソーは締上げられたような叫び声をあげ、その声はテナーへと高まっていった、そしてそれから兄は、ロキの体の下に横たわる豊かな胸の脚の長い美人となった。いまだソーの顔だが、ヒゲがない分、顔はほっそりとしていた。

「おお、俺は何をしてしまったんだ」と、ソーが言い、それからロキが易々と”彼女”を枕の上に押し倒し、顔を彼女の脚の間に埋めたのでハッと喘いだ。ソーはすぐさま声を上げ、ロキの舌に激しく身もだえし、彼を愛液で濡らした。ロキは彼女を熱心に舐めまわし、それから顔を持ち上げてソーの感じやすい核を、彼女の腹を舐め上げ、そのあいだ指を内部に突き入れた。

「用意はいいか、我が麗しの姉上よ？」と、ロキは言い、その言葉にソーが身を捩るのを、そしてそれが苦悶からばかりではないのを見て取った。彼は片手で自分の男根を解き放った。その部分に関しては寝台のサイズは制約になる必要はなく、そして彼にはスリュムの手腕という新鮮で生き生きとした記憶という導きがあった。ソーは彼の下で、彼の指で、唸り声を上げていた。

「今すぐあんたを抱こうか？」と、ロキは聞いた。「この強き槍をあんたの中に入れようか、親愛なる姉上？」

「ああ、」と、ソーは唸った。「ああ、弟よ、抱いてくれ、抱い——ああ！」”彼女”は息を呑み、何故なら彼女は既に潤っていて、そしてロキは優しくし過ぎなければならない理由を見なかったからだ。彼は彼女に跨り着実に突き入れた。「ロキ、」と彼女は呻いて、足を彼の胴に巻き付けた。

「あんたは本当に素晴らしい乙女になれるな」と、スピードを上げて彼女をファックしながら彼は言った。「おお、ソー。私がどれほど奴があんたをファックするのを見たかったことか、あんたに子種を植え付けるのを、あんたを完全に男でなくするのを。私は奴に告げただろうよ、思うに、」と彼は付け加え、ソーが目を開き、ショックを受けとても青い瞳が彼と視線を合わせるのを見ていた。「あんたが奴の最初の子供を産んだ後、奴のかわいい妻が本当は誰であるかを告げねばならないだろう、奴がソーのハンマーだけでなくあんたの乙女と男の双方を奪ったのだと、そして奴に世界中に自慢させただろうな」

「ロキ、」と、喘ぎながらソーが言った。「ロキ、奴はお前にも子供をこさえただろう」

「おお、そうだ、」と、身を震わせながらロキは言った、さらに良い。「我らは共に妻となり、あの怪物のごとき男根を順に分かち合っていただろう。そして奴が寝入った後、私は毎夜あんたを寝取り、あんたの甘い女陰から奴を綺麗に舐めとり、そして私自身あんたを営み、あんたのその肥沃な腹に私自身の子種を受け付けただろう」

「そうだ、」ソーは身を弓なりに反らせながら、喘いだ。「ロキ。ロキ、お前は——お前は俺の為にそうしてくれる。お前が——」

「するかな？」と、ロキは言った。今や彼もまた息を喘がせていて、そしておお、その考え——ソーを彼の女とすることに。「おお、そうだ、そうするとも。今夜ではないが、」と彼は付け加えた。「だがソー、今わたしはここに約束する、そうすると。私はあんたを孕ませる、私はあんたを妻とする——」

ソーは彼を締め付けて達した、彼の男根の素早い力強い抽迭の下でどうしようもなく声を上げながら。ロキは彼女を荒々しく激しくファックし始めていたのだ。彼は指と淫らな約束の数々で彼女をまた絶頂に導く、アスガルドの世継ぎを彼女に産ませると情熱的に告げ、彼の気に入りの貴族たちと、諸国の王たちと彼女を共有するだろうと——「私は巨人たちとさえ交渉するだろう、」と彼は言った、「あんたの悦びのために使節たちをみな我らの寝台へ連れてきて、」そして彼女は呻き、震えながら再び達した。

ロキがとうとう彼を元に戻したとき、ソーは間違いなくその気だった。彼の目は欲望に半ば狂っていた。彼はロキを乱暴に俯けにするとすぐさまのしかかってきた。「おお、そうだ」と、ロキは言い、うめき声をあげ、ソーの突きに合わせて腰を後ろへつきだしながら兄を駆り立てた。「そうだ、姉上。あんたにまだ男根がある間に私をファックしてくれ、あんたがまだ男の振りをしている間に——アア」、そうだ、これは効果があった。今や、ソーはちゃんと、ほとんど逆上したように腰を打ち付けている。おお、ソー。思わず知らず、ロキは心の中に優しさがこみあげてくるのを、愚かで不条理でそれでいて抑えようのない、そして甘く真実なのを感じた。結局のところ、ソーは彼を愛していて、そしてロキはどうしようもなく——

事の後、二人は果てて汗まみれのまま互いの腕の中に横たわっていた。ソーは咳払いし、心もとなげに言った、「弟よ、お前はただ——お前は本気じゃなかった」

「何？」と、ロキは言った。「あれはあんたのアイディアだった。戦士たちと魔術師たちの母は——」

「俺は物語を語っていたのだ！」と、ソーは抗議した。

「雄大かつまったく疑いの余地のない深さを込めて、」と、ロキは言い、ソーの周章狼狽に笑いをこらえた。「あんたは自分の同意を与えた、」とソーがさらに警戒するのを見るために、彼は付け加えた。「あんたはそれを今撤回するのか？」

「俺——俺は——」と、ソーはどうしようもなく言った。おお、彼は恐れている、と満ち溢れる喜びと共にロキは気付いた。彼はロキが怒って去ってしまうのを恐れているのだ、あれを考慮するほど恐れて——

ロキはソーを押しやって仰向けにし、上に乗り上げた、彼の男根はまた硬くなっていた。なんと輝かしいことだ。彼は今すぐソーをもう一度ファックしなければならない。「私は”自分の”約束を撤回はしないよ、兄上」と彼は鋭く言い、ソーの片脚を抱え上げ、男根を押しいれた。彼の棹は魔術の関与抜きでよりスラリとした線に沿って構築されていて、そして二人の汁でぬめらせるのが彼がのしかかるに必要なすべてで、彼はソーの堪えた喘ぎを楽しんだ。「私はやるぞ、あんたがそうさせてくれるなら。毎夜、わたしはあんたと寝所を共にする、兄上、あんたは思い巡らさねばならんだろうな、この夜は私があんたをちゃんと抱くのだろうか、この夜は男でなくなってついに私の妻となるのだろうか——」

ソーの全身が激しく震えた。ロキは笑って彼をファックし始めた。おお、彼はこれをうんと引き延ばすつもりだ。これは少なくとも一世紀は楽しみに耐えなければならない——しばらくソーは不安げに待っていて、それから忘れる、そしてそれからロキは彼に思い出させるという喜びを味わうだろう。数ラウンドもするとソーは、この全ては冗談だとロキが考えていると思うようになるだろう、そして彼はまた忘れる、そしてそれから、おお、それから——ロキはソーに激しく腰を打ち付け、すでにもうソーが彼の子を産むことを考えながら。頭の奥で彼はゆっくりと娘の存在を——ふむ、娘だと？ それは興味深い。ロキは少し驚いていたが、しかし異議はない。

もちろん、ソーは永遠に女性の姿に留まることはない。もし他の方法を見つけられなかったとしても、ロキは自分がソーの男根をそれほど長く諦めていられるほどの忍耐があるとは思わなかった。だがソーはそれを知る必要はない。ロキはアスガルドの宮廷を前に、妻として彼と腕を組むソーと練り歩く喜びをまさしく想像できた。それに結局のところ、兄のドレス姿は非常に良かった。

***

「そう、お子様たち、」と、グラスを宙に振りつつ言葉を少し縺れさせながらトニーが言った。「この話の教訓は——」

「アスガルドで起こったことはアスガルドに留めておけ？」とブルースが示唆した。

「ソーには何も聞くな」スティーブがくぐもった声で言った。彼はいまだに俯いて両手の中に顔を埋めていた。

「お前のハンマーを賭けるな」酒の代わりを注ぎながら、クリントが言った。

「決してロキとパーティするな」とナターシャがいい、そして皆が互いの顔を見合い、そして頷きあった。

——了——


End file.
